1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of an ultrasonic sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
JP-A-2006-337028 discloses a mounting structure of an ultrasonic sensor. The ultrasonic sensor is mounted to a wall member of a mobile object such as a bumper of a vehicle. The ultrasonic sensor accommodates an ultrasonic oscillator, and is fixed to the wall member by a fixing member. The fixing member is located on an inner side of the wall member, or the fixing member is located in a through hole defined in the wall member. The ultrasonic sensor is fixed such that an oscillating face of the ultrasonic oscillator is exposed from the wall member through the through hole. A gap generated between the wall member and the ultrasonic sensor is closed by a closing member such as flange.
The closing member has an outer face exposed from the wall member, and the outer face of the closing member is coated with paint. If adhesion performance of the paint relative to the outer face of the closing member is low, appearance of the mobile object may be worse.